Jako: Warmth and Birthdays
by Slaughter3211
Summary: A continuation from my first LoK fic. You don't have to read the first one to get this one but I would appreciate if you read it and reviewed then read this story and reviewed too. Basically it's Jinora's birthday and Mako just wants to make it special unfortuantly for him things don't go the way he wants them to, but for Mako when does it ever?


Warmth

It was Jinora's birthday! Her eleventh birthday to be more specifc, 8 months after Amon's defeat and 2 months since her nightmares stopped- special thanks to a certain firebender. Ever since Mako happened upon the scared and sleep deprived airbaby, the two would spend most nights together. Most nights were spent in her room, her father's ear to the door, as Mako told the young girl stories he would tell Bolin to get him to sleep. In return she would read some of her favorite novellas to him, or he would help her with her homework- he was brilliant with math!

Other nights were spent in his room, he would tell her how hard it was to care for himself and Bolin, all the illegal jobs he took just to eat for a day. She would say how she felt like a mother to her siblings, she couldn't really leave the island because she had to babysit them all day, she would smile as she told him how she valued the time they spent hanging out.

"Its the only time I can relax and not worry if Meelo is chewing on someone or if Ikki is skipping meditation."

This got him thinking, she needed a day where she could play and relax. So he proposed a question, if she would be interested in a probending match? She had squealed so loud it woke Bolin, causing the earthbender to grin and snort at the 'two ladies gossiping'.

Of course there was one problem. Tenzin. Mako had to spend days begging the councilman. Finally the older Airbender had relented, but only if it's they day after her birthday (To spend the day with her family) and if she is back by 10. At this news Jinora had jumped up and soared around on her glider, even offering to give Mako a ride, which he politly declined.

Her birthday party had consisted of fruit tarts and presents, a few of Tenzin's Council mates had managed to make the ferry ride. Jinora had smiled and talked calmly, but Mako knew on the inside she was impatient for tomorrow's probending match. Later that night she had just finished reading to him, when she asked.

"What's it like to kiss someone?"

"What?!" He sat upright so quickly that she leaped back surpirsed. "Why do you need to know this? Your eleven you should be thinking about dolls and books and stuff like that!" He knew it was unfair to treat her like this but he didn't want to think about her kissing a boy.

"Why not? I'm just curious!" She whined, tired but aggitated. "And I am so old enough to kiss someone!" Her temper was flaring, a trait she had managed to gain from Tenzin. He needed to back track and fast.

"I just-" He paused thoughtfully. "I don't want you to go kissing someone and they being mean to you because that would make you feel bad and that would make me need to go kick their butts and _that _would make Lin arrest me and I would go to jail and we don't want that." He was rambling and he would have continued if she hadn't tugged on his ear.

"Forget I asked, okay?" She smiled softly. "I was just asking since I read a romance novel for once and their was alot of kissing." He still seemed tense. "I promise I won't kiss anyone, just don't ever have an Ikki moment like that ever again." She chuckled and slipped underneath the covers, he climbed in beside her but layed on the covers, and draped a warm arm around her middle. Her back to his chest, his chin on the top of her head. She had tugged her hair free from her bun.

The next morning Mako was awaken by a wind slap to the face, it didn't hurt just surprised him, to the point that he leaped up into a fighting stance on his bed. This movement caused the airbender that had been sitting on his chest to tumble to the floor and land on an air cushion she conjured for herself. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, an apologizing spilling from his lips. Jinora laughed and rushed out the room.

He entered the kitchen to the sight of Jinora and Bolin serving up some fruit tarts onto plates. Mako smiled and bit into the breakfast pastry, listening to Bolin enthuse about the probending match tonight. The fire ferrets were going against Badger Moles, an easy match really but Jinora still looked worried for their safety.

"I've never been to one, are they fun?" She grinned at Bolin, knowing he would dramatically sigh and say she was a deprived child. But instead Mako beat him to it.

"It's amazing." His voice sounded more serious than socially necessary, even Bolin gave him a look. Jinora looked at him expectantly wanting him to elaborate. So he spent the rest of the morning explaining how she would love the tournaments and past matches he's had.

The rest of the day was spent at the arena, the Fire Ferrets practicing with Jinora watching and mimicking moves. Tenzin was with them for most of the day until he got a call from the office and had to leave. Jinora was picking up on more of the moves, when the matches started. The Fire Ferrets had won easily and returned to an excited Jinora, she tackled them in a hug before checking them for bruises. Mako had chuckled out how they were fine, but she wasn't satisfied until the fifth time he said it.

Korra and Bolin wanted to leave early, but Jinora pleaded for Mako to let her stay. He of course obliged as they watched the wolf bats defeat the Tiger Seals, when the vitorious team returned to the locker room Jinora had rushed to congragulate Tahnno. Mako grew tense as he watched his former enemy smile at the airbender and crack a joke about Mako having a new cheerleader. Jinora took the teasing well and even made a joke about Tahnno's hair that had the entire room on the floor crying with laughter.

After Tahnno left, it was just the two of them. Jinora yawned and rubbed her eyes but insisted that she stay for the for the remaining matches. Mako had to put his foot down and escorted her onto the streets of Republic City. She was dressed in an outfit similiarto her usual garb; her shawl, boots, and belt were black, her tunic, leggings and arm sleeves where a dark red. He couldn't lie, seeing her wearing an outfit in his favorite colors- well it made his neck feel flush and warm. Pushing these thoughts away, he looked to the sky in time to feel the first of many rain drops on his face.

He cursed under his breath he picked up Jinora and broke into a run. Half way to the ferry and they were soaked to the bone. He removed his scarf and wraped it loosely around a shivering Jinora. They ducked underneath a market roof, Mako had to guess it was past ten, Tenzin was gonna kill him.

"If you hop on my back we can make the last ferry for the night." He glanced at the shivering girl.

"I can run!" She said indigantly, she stood alittle straighter as if to show her potential. "I wish I had brought my glider, then I could just fly us back home." She slouched alittle in disapointment.

"Hey its okay, I'm not that good with heights anyways." He poked his head out to the cold rain. "Come on, you can run but I can run without slipping." He crouched as to allow her to clamber on his back. He broke into a run, she pressed herself against his back. He tried to warm her and run at the same time but ended up tripping. The two benders went flying, Jinora landed in the gutters almost sprawled out in the streets. Mako skidded down the sidewalk, scraping his arms and face.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't trip?" Jinora's scratchy voice sounded, She had never been sarcastic before-must have gotten it from him. She was more or less okay, her head was throbbing though, she had a small bump on the side of her head and she was soaked to the bone from the dirty freezing gutter waters.

Mako was worse for wear, his arms were bloodied and bruised, his jaw was already swelling. He flinched involunteerily when the child's cool fingers grazed gently over the bruises, she smiled apologenically and continued her examination. She must have inherited her gentle steady hands from her Gran-Gran, she would have made an excellent healer if she could water bend.

"It's going to bruise," Her voice soft. "Also I think we missed the ferry." He groaned, Tenzin wasn't gonna just kill him, he was gonna skin him and mount his head over his fireplace. Mako looked around, it was still pouring rain, they needed to get some cover for the night. A few old haunts from his street days came to mind, there was one not far from here.

"I know a place we can stay for the night," He stood with some difficulty."Hopefully it's still there, its been awhile." He grumbled and limped off. Most buildings by now had dark windows or rowdy drunks around them. A few made some obscene comments at the sight of Jinora, Mako growled possesively and wraped an arm around her shoulders. One of the braver (or stupider) drunks had the gall to approach the pair.

"He-hey there little missy," He winked at her and stepped in front of their way. He crouched to her eye level. "Why don't a sweet looking thing like you come with me to have some fun." He chotled as if he had said something clever. Jinora made a face of annoyance and disgust, Mako reacted more violently.

A well placed punch knocked the man to the floor, but it wasn't enough for Mako. He sent a shot of fire aimed at the drunk's chest, the man rolled away and staggered off back to his pub. Mako was breathing heavy with anger when he truned to Jinora, the young girl's eyes were wide with admiration and- fear?

"You didn't need to try and burn him." She murmered as they continued, Mako leaning against her for support. He mumbled back defensively.

"Do you know what he said to you? It was completely inappropiate! And the way he was looking at you! He was practically eye fucking you!"

"Eye what-ing?" He stopped, she can't be serious? She didn't know what that means? Why him?

"Uh- I'll tell you later let's just go." He sighed, the rain was just as intense as before and didn't seem to be letting up soon. Mako hobbled past one more block before turning down a rundown alley way. Jinora looked apprehensive but followed him anyways, they made it to the end just to see a small meelo sized hole in the right wall. Mako nudged Jinora through, following her slowly.

"Yes!" He grinned as he stood straighter in the dusty dark room. It was sparce; a table, three chairs, and a small cupboard without the door. "It's just how we left it."

"It's somewhat-" She paused. "Dusty. Oh! I have an idea!" She did a few hand motions as she airbent the dust off of the floors and table top. She moved the dust to the empty cupborad to be out of the way. Mako smiled and shook his damp hair out, his firebending evaporating all the water, while Jinora airbent most of the water off of her person, Mako's scarf almost coming unraveled.

The raven haired boy sat on the ground, crashing one of the chairs to pieces before arranging them in a campfire position. As the young man lit their fire Jinora sat next to him closely, watching his fingers as if trying to learn how to fire bend. She leaned back with a small smile.

"Best birthday present ever!" He whipped his head to face her, she was kinding right? Does Jinora know sarcasm? Considering she used some earlier probably but still.

"What?" He practically screeched with confusion. "We missed the ferry, a guy tried to steal you, and we got soaked to the bone. You're past presents have to have been horrible if this is the best one!" She giggled as if she knew something he didn't, his temper flared at the condescension.

"That maybe true, Mako" He pretended hearing her say his name didn't affect his mood for the better. "But I also viewed my first probending match, met a plethora of nice individuals, and better yet I have the opportunity to spend the night in the city with my best friend!" She cheered the last part, her arms flung around his neck, face burried into his chest. Mako's resolve broke into a million tiny cute pieces. He wraped an arm around her middle, he sighed, the days stress washing away. He sighed comfortably as she clambered to sit on his lap, lening into him for warmth instead of towards the fire he had made. Mako was positive that nothing could ruin this moment.

"Mako. What does 'fuck' mean?"

Tenzin was frantic, no one had gotten any sleep as the storm from last night finally died down enough for Oogi to fly to the City. Korra had suggested using Naga to track the missing benders down but the polar bear dog couldn't pick up a scent. Instead they questioned local patrons, many didn't remember a thing, it seemed they would get nowhere when suddenly.

"Damn that stupid Fire bender tried to kill me last night!" Tenzin was immidiently on alert. "He had his arm 'round that little girl like they was something." It was a drunken man, near passing out in the street gutters, he was recounting the events of last night to his buddies.

"Excuse me!" Tenzin called as the man turned grunting. "Did you just mention a firebender with a young girl?"

"Yeah," the drunk belched before continueing. "Last night I was just tryin' ta make friends with the girl and the bloke went spider-bat shit crazy. Tried to burn me."

"That sounds like Mako." Bolin quipped.

"We can't be sure," Tenzin said, trying to get some solid evidence. "What did they look like sir?"

"Eh- The boy was tall, gold eyes and um- black hair." He paused thinking. "The girl was short, brown eyes and pale skins," the man grinned creepily at the thought of her. "Wowee she was pretty, she had a red scarf on, it looked to big to be hers though."

"That's them!" Korra shouted excited, though none of them missed the drunk's face when he talked off Jinora. "Which way did they go?"

"Yeah they headed a block over and down an alley ways." He pointed to the direction. "Should've attacked him while he had his back turned to the pretty lil' thing." But Tenzin and the others were already gone. Bolin's eye lit up with realization as they approached the familiar alley.

"Hey this is where me and Mako would stay some nights that were too cold." Bolin recounted his days as a street urchin. The earth bender took the lead and when they arrived to the small hole he earthbended the stone wall up, reveling two sleeping benders.

Mako and Jinora were laying beside some ashes, her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She still had his scarf on as well as his jacket draped across both of them. They hadn't awakened yet, still dreaming, Jinora had a serene smile on her face while Mako's looked almost relaxed but still tense-as usual Bolin noted.

"JINORA!" Tenzin screamed and ran into the dark room, awaking Mako instantly but Jinora seemed slower to awake. Tenzin reached down to pick her up but she clung to Mako mumbling something about warmth. The firebender was slightly grateful for the human sheild from the hot head known as Tenzin. She turned her head to blink sleepily up at her father, it took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened.

"Daddy!" She smiled as she leapt at the councilmen, Tenzin looked surpirsed, His eldest child wasn't normally this excited. A trait he noticed only apeared around a certain firebender. "Dad! That was the best birthday present I have ever recieved! I saw the most stimulating match ever, got to play in the rain, and had a cozy campfire sleepover with my best friend!" The eleven year old was beaming, Tenzin had never seen her so happy. This, however, didn't make his anger at the firebender leave, he turned his gaze towards the still sitting Mako.

"You put my daughter in danger! She could get sick from being out in the rain!" Tenzin's face was red as Mako flinched with every word. "I have half a mind to make you leave the island." Mako's heart dropped at this. But Jinora spoke up.

"No you won't." Her voice was defiant and oh so unlike her. A fact not unknown to her family and close friends, Jinora had a temper that was just as bad if not worse than Tenzin's, the only difference was she could control and suppress it but her ears always burned red no matter how calm she acted. Now most of her face was a darker shade of pink, Jinora wasn't just mad she was **pissed.**

"He carried me through the ran so we could make the ferry on time, he ended up tripping 'cause he was keeping me warm, thats why he is so beat up looking." Tenzin glanced at the young man and finally noticed his cuts and bruises, to which Korra was started to heal. "He stopped a horrible drunk man from stealing me away and doing spirits know what!" Her gaze locked with Mako's as they shard a brief and secret smile. "He found shelter for me and made me a fire. He let me use his scarf and jacket for warmth! He did all this for me and you want to kick him out of the one place that is **supposed to promote peace and hospility!"**

"Dang," Korra mumbled turning to look at Mako. "You guys are really good friends, she's never gotten this upset before." Mako didn't hear her his attention was focused solely on the two airbenders, particularly Jinora. The young air bender was standing tall, her face shoved into Tenzin's and at the last part of her passionate speach she airbent herself up a foot or two and stabbed her father's chest with her finger to emphasis her point before landing gently down her face still determined. The silence seemed to stretch on for years before Tenzin's calm voice ripped through it.

"You feel very strongly about this." Jinora nodded. "I'll disregard that he put you in danger." He shifted to face Mako. "I apologize for losing my temper, I will never make you leave your home, that would go against everything my Father and my people stand for. Please accept my humble apologies." At this Tenzin leaned into a one knee bow, Mako fidgeted looking very uncomfortable.

"Let's not speak of this anymore," He was trying to save the older man's honor without insulting him. Jinora exploded with energy.

"Thats a yes!"

The group had alot to explain when they arrived home but Mako seemed to have even more heat put on him as he and Korra walked Naga out to her stable.

"So why are you and Jinora so close?" She turned to him.

"Well," He shifted awkwardly. "We're both Insomniacs and we both like to be knowledgable and we both are very different around people our own age. And we have an understanding, she doesn't pity me for my past and all that I've done. In return I don't expect greatness or a nation from her. We take some of the days pressure off of each other, like I don't have to worry about probending or Bolin and she doesn't have to worry about mothering her siblings." He cut himself off when he realized he was rambling. From the look on Korra's face she seemed to agree.

"How did this even start?" Her face was unreadable.

"I found her one night, training her hardest, she couldn't sleep she was having nightmares about Amon. I took her with me, calmed her down, told her a few stories. Boom insta-friends. She hasn't had a nightmare since." He couldn't help the pride seeping into his voice. Korra noticed immidiantly, her face lighting up with knowledge.

"Thats it!" She pointed at him. "You're in love with her!" He whipped around to glare at her. "It all makes sense! Falling for her puppy dog eyes, the pro bending match, letting her wear your scarf- you never let just anyone where your scarf!- and she's still wearing it now isn't she?" The avatar grinned proudly as she pointed to his lack of red scarf.

"She's my friend, I love my friends. Shes like family!" He was pissed now, at how right she might be. "She's eleven Korra, who do you think I am? A child molester?" Korra just scoffed.

"No if you were you would've caught a feel already," She teased. "If you're not in love with her, then tell me. Do you get a warm feeling when she smiles at you? Do you feel like you could listen to her all night? Do you feel like if she kept smiling and holding onto your arm then you would do whatever she wanted? Did you get a great sastifaction when you punched that drunken pervert that was oggoling her last night? If you answered yes to any of this then you're in love!" She smiled triumphantly, his silence was enough of an answer for her or anyone that could hear this.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Tenzin."


End file.
